


The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'

by TheTVJunkie, WolfInTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Essays, F/M, Psychology, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that makes Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy so hot? This psychology-based work tries to reveal the mystery of the fact why the 'bad boys' are so appealing to many readers and writers...and what our secret urges and needs have to do with it!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>In case anyone likes to have a look: I did some artwork (a pencil drawing) on this article which can be seen here:</b></p><p> </p><p><a href="http://thetv-junkie.livejournal.com/1798.html">http://thetv-junkie.livejournal.com/1798.html</a> </p><p>You might need to click on "You are about to view content...blah blah" to get access. The pic will be above the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motivations Of A Sly Mind

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it is obviously not ours but belongs to the respective holders, film companies and the lovely J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of any kind intended, no money made of anything you find here!

Otherwise it can be said that the article isn't written about 'Harry Potter' itself, but about the fact that many people feel attracted to the 'dark figures' within and have corresponding urges, (which some people might not see as entirely...er... 'healthy'. ;))

And equivalently we are not writing about how Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy conduct themselves, we in fact are analysing their behaviour but just to show why the aforementioned people feel so attracted to them and give explanations to the psychological processes involved. So it is actually a treatise about psychological processes with a practical example.

_*Phew. So much official stuff.*_

In a nutshell: This is simply a fan-made essay, created to investigate and discuss a widespread phenomenon – and nothing but that!

**FOR REDIRECTION TO THE PICS, CONFESSIONS ETC. SIMPLY CLICK ON THE UNDERLINED SECTIONS :)**

_All lines in italics are (parts of) quotes from "The Harry Potter Sex Confessions" on tumblr which can be found here:<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/archive> _

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

_  
_

**A/N:** Hi everyone! The following work is the product of a collective effort by my dear friend and beta "GabbyFreak" (aka "WolfInTheShadows") and me, the "TheTV-Junkie" (Since English isn't our first language, please be lenient toward us on grammar mistakes and so on. ;) Thx.)

Please keep in mind that our little article is not meant to be taken too seriously; we are no real doctors, scientists or psychologists (even though we are proud to call a certain degree of psychological knowledge our own ;)); this essay is mainly based on assumption, experience and yay – even a little fieldwork!

IMPORTANT: This article is NOT about the books but the impressions the films gave us and no, so it might be NOT CANON but FANON! Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

You're all very welcome to follow us in our attempt to bring some light to the exciting and intriguing mystery of **THE POTTER 'BAD BOY PHENOMENON' – What Is It That Makes A Severus Snape And Lucius Malfoy So Hot?**

**  
**

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

**_**\- "I want Snape to be my teacher. I want him to punish me all night during a detention...and then fuck me brutally on his desk." –** _ **

See corresponding picture confession here:  
<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13809099145>

 

It were quotations like this (and believe me, that was one of the 'fluffy' ones...^^) that gave us lots of food for thought. While browsing regularly through many of those naughty little fantasies on this site and others, we came across dozens of fics of rather dubious consent, including non-con and even coerced sex.  
Weird enough, it were _just those_ stories that were given kudos and the most enthusiastic reviews... ;) Well, weird actually?

Not really. We've given it a great deal of thought and finally came up with a bunch of theories:

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **PART ONE - THE GENERAL PSYCHOLOGY BEHIND DIRTY FANTASIES AND THEIR SOMETIMES VIOLENT EXCESSES** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 1 - SOCIETY SUCKS!!!** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

It's sad, but even nowadays society still makes a big difference regarding the sexual freedom of women and men. Especially for adolescent girls it's anything but easy to embrace their recently discovered sexuality; the balancing act between sinner and saint is not only confusing but also frustrating. Many girls and boys are ashamed of their thoughts and/or deeds, some simply suppress their emotions regarding that specific topic (which is unhealthy by the way) and others suffer from an omnipresent feeling of 'guilt' if they don't.

It's a crying shame that modern society still makes one feel bad and insecure about biological needs; wagging a finger at us: "Don't you dare!", "You mustn't..." or "That's out of place."

And still, we're having those needs. - So what to do about it???

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 2 – SOLVING THE PROBLEM WITH DETOURS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

Fanfiction gives readers the unique opportunity to explore their sexual feelings and preferences in a perfectly safe environment – their imagination!

Nobody can harm you. Nobody can judge you. It's anonymous. It's unrestrained. It's _perfect_.

Blushing and giggling while secretly identifying with the heroine, the thrill of excitement shivers down our spine as we read about the amorous adventures of (apparently preferably) one Hermione Granger; like being kept a prisoner at 'Malfoy Manor' to bow to the very whim of a usually very dominant and sadistic Lucius Malfoy or – which seems to be even more popular – serving detention with a stern and intimidating Professor Snape... Spanking and 'Punishment-Sex' included, of course...

Sure thing, that other pairings are quite well-liked, too (e.g. Harry/Snape and/or Lucius Malfoy, Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry and so on), however, this falls partly into another category (like slash, fem-slash and any other sort of pairing possible; which we do NOT disregard by the way).  
Nevertheless, this is not what we're trying to get at; here we take the angle of the young female opposite the 'old bastard'... ;)

(Don't worry, we'll come back to Snape and Malfoy separately.^^)

The heroine deputizing for us, we can simply sit back and enjoy as we read along of her continual ravishment...it's not us after all, is it? ;) So why have pangs of conscience?

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3 – 'HABITS OF FORCE' OR WHY WE LIKE IT SO DIRTY** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

Sex is all about power. Once the female character gives away (or in the case of fanfiction usually has to give it away since she evidently got no other choice) that power, she can no longer be held responsible for her actions, thereby it's not her fault what is going to happen to her. In her mind, she manages to remain 'pure', even though unspeakable things might be done to her.

Inwardly gladly accepting the role of the 'victim', the tragic heroine commonly puts on a show of resistance (or not^^), acting as she is _officially_ expected to before finally giving into her fate. _Good trick, eh?_

Unfortunately, it isn't that easy. The human brain is very complex and even though she might deceive everybody else, the female herself still knows that it's fake and that probably gives her a feeling of doing something 'wrong' or 'inappropriate'.

The heroine can sometimes pull of this stunt for quite some time. Not only deceiving the world around her but also herself. She will find any reason imaginable and unimaginable to not confront the problem that lies within the _loss of control_ , or better said, _transfer of control_.

Because she usually argues in her mind that she _voluntarily_ gave the control, the choice, away, therefore _transferring_ it to someone else, thereby being rid of the guilt for her actions and thus she also gets rid of the harm done to her.

Her argument: "I chose to give up the control over what happens to me, therefore **I am not responsible** for anything that has happened/will happen to me."  
But, and this is a very big but, this is not to be confused with the argument: "I let the control being taken away from me, therefore **I am responsible** for what has happened/will happen to me." See the difference?

The first is usually associated with females who had been in cases of _dubious_ consent and sometimes even _reluctance_. The latter is usually found in most, though not all, cases of 'rape'. It could also manifest as a stage of post-rape trauma, where the lines between the first argument and the second sometimes get blurred and sometimes mixed up.

The mind is a very complicated, yet logical, thing.

The conscience is masquerading as the subconscious to 'force' the female to 'pay the price' although the subconscious itself does indeed know that there is no reason to pay _any_ price.

Here the socio-political heritage comes into play as well as the upbringing. Looking at the values of most Western societies the _liking it rough_ approach to sexual topics is still tabooed for a female. For a male it is seen as absolutely normal when he _likes it rough_ and wants to _take her fast and hard_.  
The female, however, that **wants** to be taken just that way is shunned by society because females shouldn't want their men to be like that. They are supposed to like their men gentle and caring. – Thus, the moral conflict and self-abnegation arises...

It's all in the heritage and values of society that a female _thinks_ she has to 'pay a price' for _liking it rough_.

Additionally, in modern society the female also faces another 'problem': emancipation. The female is supposed to be emancipated and not let herself being dominated, especially not by a man. But if that is exactly what she likes, she is contradicting what she has been taught and assimilated over years; also forcing her to contradict the values of society.

Hence, her conscience is looking for a way to smooth out the contradiction by tricking the female into believing she has to 'pay a price' for her thoughts and/or behaviour.

The subconscious mind is the one aware that the mind is being stressed by not living out the urges and lets the conscience take on its 'persona' to _relieve tension _. The subconscious takes the price for the _stress relief__ although it knows there would be no reason for it._

**And this is where the dirty part comes in...**

*****************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 **A/N:** Alright, this was just the beginning! There's plenty more to come... ;) Please let me know what you think and if you regard this topic interesting, or not. Thanks!

And, don't worry, we'll establish a relation to Snape and Malfoy soon. ;). Just had to start at the beginning...

 


	2. Recurring Patterns

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it is obviously not ours but belongs to the respective holders, film companies and the lovely J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of any kind intended, no money made of anything you find here!

 **A/N:** On with the show!^^ Here's comes the list of the 'Types of Punishment' we've found in many (and I mean MANY...) 'dirty' fanfics; oddly enough many writers seem to unwittingly follow a similar pattern...

***********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★***********************************

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3.1 - CORPORAL PUNISHMENT** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**_\- "I dreamt about having Lucius' cane inserted into places where it probably shouldn't be [...]." –_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/12474982876>

 

**_\- "I want Severus to [...] punish me with paddles and whips and shackles until I can't stand up straight..." –_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13814421683>

 

Baffled?^^ Well, corporal punishment is just one of the basic methods to silence one's conscience. - Enduring the pain that comes with e.g. a spanking or, well, let's call it 'object insertion', seems just to be perfect to vindicate the 'right' to feel sexual pleasure in return.

BDSM practices, as often referred to in fanfics, offer a wide range of possibilities (canes, paddles, whips, you name it. And yup, Lucius' 'pimp cane' seems to be quite a fancied prop, too! ;)) to play with and satisfy the little masochist in many of us.

Reminisce about your childhood – When you did something wrong, perhaps you were put over your dad's or mum's knee. – See the similarity? It's pretty much the same concept, just a different 'degree'...

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3.2 - SEXUAL PUNISHMENT** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**_\- "To help myself to go to sleep at night I make up fantasies [...]. My favourite is where Snape pushes me against his desk, pushes my skirt up and fucks me violently..." -_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13502961028>

 

**_\- "I always thought Lucius would be especially brutal when it comes to rough sex. And I wouldn't mind being a victim [...]." –_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/12310059521>

 

And there you go again! Catchphrases like _brutal_ , _violent_ and _rough_ are only a few examples amongst a bunch of words with negative connotations that keep popping up all the time in those confessions and steamy stories.

Sexual punishment is sorts of an enhancement of 'plain' corporal punishment since it's no longer only restricted to cause physical, but also psychological damage. Real crime victims suffer from the emotional and mental aspect of their ordeal way more and way longer than from the harm that has been done to their bodies.

They suffer from symptoms like shock, insomnia or the opposite, phobias, eating disorders, hyper-vigilance and several others symptoms associated with physical assault. The victims will try to hide the symptoms leading to their environment not always knowing that the victim has been raped, therewith unknowingly confronting the victim with situations that it rather not be in and which sometimes deepen the psychological trauma.

The victim will also mostly be in a paradoxical dilemma because on the one hand it wants to avoid the topic entirely and wants to forget it. But on the other hand in order to forget what has been done to the victim it has to work through the trauma and consequently can't avoid the topic. Also the symptoms can be contradictory, for example the victim doesn't want to be left alone because of the fear of being assaulted again, but at the same time wants to be alone because it's afraid of people for the same reason.

Now, what does that have to do with fanfiction, you may ask; it's not real after all. – Well, I'll tell you. Once again, the mere _idea_ of going through all this seems to amplify the justification to enjoy in an even stronger, dirtier, filthier way.

Which brings us to the last and most withering form of punishment...

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3.3 – PSYCHOLOGICAL PUNISHMENT** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**_\- "...I want Snape to [...] spit in my face and Lucius to call me "Filthy little mudblood whore"..." -_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13297808550>

 

**_\- "I want Severus to make me lick his boots clean. In front of someone like Lucius." -_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/19695383941>

 

This is the most delicate and nastiest sort of punishment at all – humiliation. It's no longer only about breaking the heroine's body or mind; this is hurting her on a level way beyond it.

Nothing is worse than the feeling of being exposed (like stories in which a naked Hermione is the 'great attraction' in one of Voldemort's revels, abused and tortured in front of all attendees), despised ("Filthy mudblood") or being made feeling unworthy overall, having no right to exist.

So why on earth would somebody fantasize about that kind of treatment? As sad as it may be, the answer proves to be rather simple:

**The more you believe the heroine suffers, the more she 'acquires the privilege' to actually relish without remorse.**

Sick? Maybe. Comprehensible? Sadly yes, absolutely. (Thanks again, socio-political heritage!)

By the way – Have you noticed that many of the confessions start with the words "I want..."? Hmmmm... *hint hint*

Plus, the reasons for the heroine actually getting punished are mostly rather questionable! To some writers it doesn't even matter what she might have done to deserve such severe punishment; she simply _has to be punished, no matter what_! ;) See? Biological urges don't follow any logic...LOL.

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 4 - THE MIX IS WHAT MATTERS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**_\- "I want Lucius to throw me down on the ground [...] and rip my virginity from me." -_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13668615102>

 

All sub-criteria in # 3 are archetypes which seldom occur in the pure form; usually a steamy fanfic consists of a mix of a couple or even all of them.

Furthermore, since many readers appear to be pretty young and probably sexually inexperienced themselves (no offence, just an assumption!), the aspect of the forceful loss of virginity seems to appeal to many (authors same as readers) as the _ultimate sacrifice_.

Extending this, generally tabooed practices like anal sex, (forced) oral sex/deepthroating, threesomes or group sex with sometimes voyeuristic tendencies appear to be a regular feature in fan made HP inspired stories.

As we've stated before; all our theories do NOT refer to reality or indicate what people want for real; SOLELY to all those private holo-decks in all our heads which we call imagination.

***********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★***********************************

**A/N:** Alright, we'd be SO happy to learn what you think, please review!^^ Thank you so much!


	3. Dark Abysses

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it is obviously not ours but belongs to the respective holders, film companies and the lovely J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of any kind intended, no money made of anything you find here!

 **A/N:** Here we go again! :)

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 5 – THE INFLUENCE OF MEDIA OR "WHY SEEING MUSTN'T NECESSARILY BE BELIEVING"** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**_\- "I like watching YouP*rn pretending Lucius or Snape are fucking me that filthy ordinary way [...]" –_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/14378303623>

 

Youth claims that their generation knows the facts of life better and way more detailed than the generation before. Well, for sure the rather easy access to adult content on the internet and in television proves them right. However, the other side of the coin is, that some of those oh-so grown up children and teenagers might actually not be as mature as they think they are; not yet able to comprehend what they see and hear, failing to grasp the concept properly.

Make-believe and the commonly occurring degradation of women to sex objects (whose only purpose in life seems to consist of pleasing men in any form possible) normally leads to either one of these two reactions:

**(1)** – Those who aren't susceptible realise that what they see (or read) is only fantasy; maybe providing some good "wanking material", but that's that.

**(2)** – Other, more responsive boys and girls fatally misinterpret this kind of material as 'reality when I'm grown up' (see #6). Needless to say, this is fuelling false expectations, especially with boys, and only leads to frustration on both sides.

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 6 – A LOOK AT THE DARK SIDE** (PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION IF YOU ARE FAINT-HEARTED!) ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★ 

 

So, why should false expectations lead people to become a sexual abuser? Sure, one could argue that the view on an expectation can be corrected and then everything would be fine. Except this 'correction' can lead to another kind of frustration. Consequently, this frustration could also lead to becoming aforementioned offender.

To understand fully from where we're coming maybe it would be advisable to discuss a few different reasons for sexual abuse and _types of rapists_ first.

**(1)** There is the kind of offender who will overpower his victim and use just enough force to subdue it. They also intimidate it with a weapon like a knife and/or verbal threats. For this type _it's about the power they exert over the victim_. They are not primarily interested in harming the victim; they just want to 'control' it.

This sort of assault is brought about _by the feeling of being inadequate_ , controlled by others and/or insecurities about their masculinity. The trigger for this type, although it shows some evidence of pre-planning such as looking for someone 'vulnerable' or an 'easy target', is a perceived threat to one's competence or masculinity. These offenders committ sexual assault to feel strong, more powerful and/or in control. They are generally called **'power rapist'**.

**(2)** Then, there is the offender that uses more force than necessary to overpower their victim, often causing severe injuries because they physically assault the victim as well as verbally. This type of rape _is spontaneous and impulsive_ and _usually triggered by stress_ , like an argument with a partner or an unjustified conflict at work. This sort of offender is usually in a established relationships that is marked by conflict, however doesn't assault the partner but someone other, thus substituting the real target of their anger and hostility for someone else. They also usually force the victim to especially humiliating and degrading sexual acts. They are using the act of sexual abuse as a way to express anger and hostility. This type is called **'anger rapist'**.

**(3)** And then, there is the probably most dangerous of them all, the one that specially targets their victims and often stalks them because they exhibit a trait that the offender finds alluring. They exhibit _a great deal of planning and invest a considerable amount of time trying to find 'the right victim'_.

Those offenders committ the act primarily for the _pleasure_ they feel whilst seeing their victim suffering and in fear. They experience pleasure and arousal from inflicting harm on the victim and are regularly extremely violent during the rape. It may also occur that the victim will be restrained and/or tortured in specialized, ritualistic and/or bizarre forms. This may peak in the offender mutilating and/or killing the victim as the highest form of pleasure. This type of offender is called **'sadistic rapist'**.

Nevertheless, you ought to keep in mind that these three are just three basic typologies and that these aren't necessarily static categories and there might occur overlapping between all three categories.

In Harry Potter, or more accurately, in the Harry Potter Fandom there is no Death Eater that could be categorised in just one of these categories. They all are mainly one type and also have a 'subtype'.

For example Lucius Malfoy, at first glance one would assume that he would nicely fall into the category **(2)**. But judging from what we have read in many stories, he gets a kick out of seeing the victim in pain pretty frequently, too, and he often is the one that inflicts the pain on the victim. Thus he also shares traits with **(3)**.

Consequently, quite a couple of writers tend to put Severus Snape in category **(1)** , if any; with the subtype of **(2)**.

(Editor's note: Please, don't take it as an offence that we refer to these popular characters as sexual offenders; we simply have to mention it since there are so many fics dealing with exactly that content.)

And, most interestingly, the behaviour of category **(1)** seems to be expected 'standard behaviour' for Death Eaters at Voldemort's "dark revels". (These "dark revels" are a pure fan fabrication and base solely on conjecture, by the way. We'll get back to that in later chapters.)

So as we've seen, the profiles might fit for the 'Bad Boys' in several fictional stories, but is this why they are imagined to be like that? Probably not. But it is a great relieve for the fantasizing mind that it doesn't have to justify why it's thinking of them like this. After all, they might be evil, right? *blink*

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 7 – SIZE DOESN'T MATTER. OR DOES IT?** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

Hell, it does! Apparently, especially in fanfiction... There you can find descriptions of 'tools' that are _way beyond realistic_ (Alright, maybe you can find some of these measures in the Muggle porn industry). Okay, we must admit, we're not distinctly familiar with the laws of nature that are given in the 'Wizarding World', however, dimensions like 12 inches (= 30,48 cm) in length and up to 2,5-3 inches (=6,35-7,62 cm) in diameter sound highly questionable to us...^^

Particularly, if you keep in mind that the fictional heroine in most cases claims to be a virgin…ouch! Poor thing…!

Nevertheless, that once again gave us food for thought and we started wondering why those exaggerations seem to be so popular.

The only comprehensible and, in our view, logical theory we came up with (apart from the common cliché "The bigger the better"), is the following:

Once more, it's about the _suffering-aspect_. As mentioned in earlier chapters, the more or less unwitting wish of the female for being 'punished' for her lustrous thoughts and sexual cravings, especially towards 'inadequate' persons like Snape and Lucius Malfoy (too old, my teacher, bad guy, Death Eater, etc.) results in the odd manifestation of turning the object of desire into quite the opposite… making those overstated tools sorts of living 'instrument of torture' (see #3).

Honestly, guys, those measures given above are almost half a baseball-bat! Or a giant cucumber!

The mere idea of being impaled on such a thing hurts...and that is exactly what it is supposed to do. Hurt. Pleasure from pain. That pain, the heroine is very willing to endure as long as she receives that rare form of pleasure, which she can't get otherwise, in return.

It's a bit like eating too many sweets. – We know, we'll be having a tummy ache pretty soon, we know it's unhealthy and we know that we will put on weight when we don't stop at once. – And still, we (readers/writers) usually can't deny ourselves the temptation...can we? ;)

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 8 - EMOTIONAL DISSOCIATION** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

After having read a couple of 'rougher' fanfics, one interesting stylistic fact immediately caught our eye: In contradistinction to stories of rather gentle and romantic nature, (where it's daily fare for the protagonists to be on be on first name terms while or after their encounter) fanfics involving dubious consent or beyond that almost always lack the use of given names.

On both sides, by the way...

Here are some possible explanations for this:

The _reasons for the heroine_ sticking to the honorific of 'Professor' or 'Sir' instead of the use of given names are the following ones:

**(1)** The use of the formal name/title towards her counterpart acts as an unwitting _emotional firewall_ , helping to separate the urges of her treacherous body (of which the heroine is still ashamed of in some way; even when she might be in the situation of being worked thoroughly and fears she's going to die of ecstatic bliss any minute... Being female sometimes really sucks...) from her emotional needs (like actually being cared for and loved instead of simply getting laid) which her subconscious tries to blind out in order to protect her feelings since those emotional cravings will fairly likely not be fulfilled.

**(2)** Nevertheless, in some cases the heroine seems well aware of the fact (unless it's a fic that is supposed to be romantic) that the physical contact, she's so desperately craving for, is all she can expect.

No strings attached, no affection, no commitments.

She might secretly be wishing for it and that is exactly when the aforementioned firewall kicks in: Stop her from wishing for something which is beyond dispute to achieve and save her from the emotional damage that goes with that 'failure'.

Therefore, why not lean back (or lean over ;)) and simply enjoy?

Addressing the male by title or honorific as she is used to do, provides her with a certain _feeling of safety_. Once the tryst is over, everything will be back to normal the next day; her erotic adventure nothing more than a very, very intense and naughty dream. There'll be no compromising in any way.

The 'worst' thing she might have to fear is the demand for a repeat performance. Yet, nine times out of ten the heroine doesn't mind this 'consequence' at all... ;)

Equally, there'll be no awkward explanations towards friends, school mates and family like in the case of this ending up in an 'actual' relationship.

(Oh, we can picture this so very well: Hermione tells Harry/Ron she's been with an older man they know the other night and that they are a couple now. Of course Harry/Ron would be asking something like this:

"Who is it? Are you fucking serious, Hermione?"

And Hermione would answer: "No, not Sirius; I'm fucking Severus/Lucius..." *LOL* That would be HILARIOUS, don't you think?^^ Probably Ron would drop dead instantly and the-boy-who-lived would wish to be the-boy-who-was-deaf...)

Sorry for the silly rambling, we just couldn't resist... :)

Well then, where were we... Ah, right. Titles...

Now for the probable _reasons for the male_ :

**(1)** As mentioned in earlier chapters, sex is all about power; especially for males. In most of the scenarios in steamy fanfics the male has reached that aspect of control over the girl's body already, however, by NOT addressing her by her given name in such an intimate situation reinforces the _imbalance of power_ even more.

It gives him the possibility to put an instant stop to any possible emotional bond since the term of address remains 'official' and distant; just as it would be in any other random social event.

Even if unspoken, it is made perfectly clear, that the female better not expect any other treatment than before given that she's hot and willing right now.

**(2)** Furthermore, some male protagonists in fanfiction appear to revel in the perverse delight to constantly remind the heroine of each their statuses, _who they are and who she is_.

Thereby, she is forced to realise how 'wrong' it is for her to lust after _these specific males_.

In cases of rather unwilling and/or obviously unwanted participation on the heroine's side (e.g. in Voldemort's "dark revels") her physical reaction often betrays her attitude ("Your mind might say 'No' but your body says 'Yes'"). Equally, this fateful fact is usually used against her and can contribute greatly to the aspect of humiliation (see #3.3 for further details). Additionally addressing her by surname and 'title' (e.g. "Miss Granger") in that very situation, makes it sort of 'humiliating mocking', cruelly nagging at the female's self-respect.

_*Nasty, isn't it?*_

Well, to be fair we have to add that in some fics the male also 'suffers' from the mutual idea of being not 'worthy' of being truly loved and cared for (We can often find that in the complex character of our favourite Potion's master). The fear of rejection, of getting emotionally hurt, is so far-reaching that it manifests in one of these two reactions:

**(1)** As mentioned in #6, the male canalises all his anger about the unsatisfactory emotional situation and takes it out on the victim (both physically and emotionally is possible).

Inflicting pain distracts at a high rate and gives him both the possibility to cover his own vulnerable state of emotion and indirectly punishing the female for offering something he's eager to have but also denies himself to get. (In the case of fanfiction this might happen when the heroine is eager to be 'conquered', the train of thought for the male might be something like "How dare you give something to me, then take it from me again?")

**(2)** The other possible reaction is strict self-denial. Here, moral aspects are usually pleaded to avoid any contact beyond 'normal'. This includes not only sexual aspects but also the seclusion of the male to interpersonally matters. (e.g. Snape is highly unlikely to become friends with Hermione). Human connections are regarded weak and attackable, therefore to be avoided. Needless to say that this permanent renunciation leads to bitterness and...hormonal congestion (aka 'blue balls').^^

Hm...sounds familiar to you? ;)

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 9 – UNTANGLING DEFINITIONS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

Concluding our general part, we'd like to give a little overview on the often confusing and sometimes even wrong labelling on 'kinky' fics. We've read hundreds of them (Please, please keep in mind that those definitions are solely applicable for fanfiction, NOT reality. There, a "NO" is a "NO", no matter what!) and finally came up with the following rundown:

**(1) 'Rape'**

Okay, that's pretty unmistakable. The victim is neither emotionally nor physically in a 'willing' state and suffers from the trauma afterwards.

This means, there _should_ be a total lack of physical response (like getting aroused). Nevertheless, in some cases a bodily reaction can be forced from the victim due to the 'skills of the abuser' (e. g. 'forced orgasms').

Many fics are labelled as 'rape' and, truth be told, usually start as such, however, the situation soon enough turns into semi-mock rape (like in a mutual role-play) or non-con **(2)**. Pretty often the boundaries get blurred and it's hard to tell where **(1)** leaves off and **(2)** begins.

Admittedly, even if the victim might start to enjoy gradually, the event still started as a crime and, to my knowledge, is charged with Azkaban in the Wizarding World. Therefore, those criminal acts are most exclusively committed in a 'safe environment' (like Voldemort's "dark revels" where the victim is usually killed and disposed after the dirty deeds are done. Another popular scene of crime is the dungeons of _Malfoy Manor_ where victims are either killed or held captive...or have to bear another heir...) to make sure to be safe from accusation and prosecution.

Fanfiction on sheer traumatizing rape-scenarios _can_ be found on several sites, however, since the hardcore-ones usually lack the desired sexual enjoyment for the heroine those fics do not exactly qualify as the 'wanking/masturbation-material' many readers are secretly looking for.

These kinds of fics are sometimes alternatively labelled as 'crackfics' and run into danger to get lots of flames by people who are simply terrified and scared of having read about sadly realistic tendencies in stories they expected to be fun-reading.

Well, that's not fair, actually. There's a reason for every author to write a story just the way it is and no-one ought to rate it badly simply because it's not 'ideal world'-thinking. Writing fanfiction can also hold therapeutic reasons for some writers...please keep that in mind before you flame someone.

So, guys, label your stories correctly!^^

**(2) 'Non-Con' (Non-Consensual)**

Many people consider this to be the nice way of paraphrasing 'rape'. Well, not quite.

As the name already implies, 'non-con' refers to the fact that the victim does _not agree_ to be part in a sexual event. At least that's the initial statement. The reversal point here is, that at some time in the process of the encounter the victim realises that she/he actually starts enjoying the 'treatment' (due to masochistic inclinations or whatsoever); therefore showing significant physical signs of sexual arousal. Additionally, there might be a verbal confirmation on the 'victim's' side that she/he is now a willing partner and no longer a coerced victim. ("Oh, if I had only known it would be like this...!")

This sort of approach on sexual happenings appears to be the MOST POPULAR in naughty HP-related fanfiction. It seems like readers and writers alike simply love the idea of their heroine 'being pushed' a little into her erotic adventure since it would be out of character for her to be proactive. (Of course, the exception proves the rule! ;))

This structure also supports our basic assertion on the question of responsibility (see behaviour analysis (#1-5) in earlier chapters).

**(3) 'Dub-Con' (Dubious Consent)**

This is a very tricky one. We've read many fics which were labelled "dub-con" for the reason of something sexual happening that was not actually rape, but evenly not exactly consent.

Furthermore, the case of dub-con is often marked by the aspect of the ulterior motive on the side of the victim. A couple of stories use this construction to 'buy time' for a supporting character or to sound out an enemy (Historical female example: Mata Hari, who was a double agent for Germany/France in World War II. And yeah, sounds a lot like Snape, too!^^). So it's a bit like sacrificing one's own moral standards for the 'greater good' and 'play along'.

We're not sure on the part of the physical reaction on this category since it would be extremely likely to be dependent on the particular character if he/she is to enjoy or not.

As said before, tricky labelling here.

In fanfiction, this rubric is rarely used in its original sense, however, the (often false) labelling itself can be found very often.

**(4) 'Reluc' (Reluctance)**

This last category is easily mistaken with 'dub-con' since it's almost identical with **(3)** except for the fact that the 'victim' is _convinced_ of the idea to be a willing participant in sexual favours. Here, the psychological manipulation is the main reason for the 'con'.

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

**A/N:** Phew. Much for you to let sink. Please let us know, what you think; reviews are much appreciated! :))))))

**Coming up next: Part Two – Choosing The Perfect Baddie, Case 1: Professor Snape**


	4. A Case Study - Professor Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it is obviously not ours but belongs to the respective holders, film companies and the lovely J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement of any kind intended, no money made of anything you find here!

 **A/N:** As already announced, here comes the second main part of our little essay; starting with our favourite dungeon bat. :) Hope you enjoy!

 **IMPORTANT:** This article is NOT about the books but the impressions the films gave us and no, so it might be NOT CANON but FANON! Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. We don't get why people keep ignoring that...?

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

**☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **PART 2 – CHOOSING THE PERFECT 'BADDIE'** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆**

**  
**

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **CASE 1 – PROFESSOR SNAPE** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

 _Detention. Desk. Spanking._ – Enough to keep your mind reeling already?^^ Well, we can assure you, you're not alone!

It's just three little words, yet many readers instinctively associate them with a certain snarky, dark and intimidating Potions master. – The mysterious character of Professor Severus Snape has probably fuelled the (most often erotic) imagination of more readers/writers/cinema-goers than any other character in the world of Harry Potter.

There are hundreds and hundreds of sweet and romantic marriage-fics out there and same as many stories of OOC (out of character)-nature or alternate universe. - We doubt there is a single character left he hasn't been paired up with over the years.^^

However, undefeated in first place to our knowledge, there are the _naughty fics_. – Which are, technically speaking, evenly out of character...but that's beside the point here. ;)

It would be useless to give current figures on this since the number is growing by the minute...

So, why is it that SO MANY people like fantasizing about 'earning their O (O = 'Outstanding', the best mark you can get) the hard way', 'asking for extra credit' or simply let their heroine do something terribly stupid so she would have to serve a detention in the first place?

There has _never been any reference_ in the books or in the films that would imply such 'arrangements' have ever taken place, nevertheless, people seem to be crazy about reading/writing it.

The reason for this is manifold and probably a fatal chain of _fortunate_ circumstances:

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 1 - A FANTASY COME TRUE** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

A teacher/student-'relationship' ranks high amongst the _ultimate sexual fantasies_!

As referred to in earlier chapters, it's about the willing transfer of power. While serving a detention, the heroine is freed from the charade of 'fighting'; she's simply supposed to do as she is told. Even from a non-sexual POV that makes things a lot easier for her, except for the humiliation that goes with the punishment (...which potentially can be quite a turn-on for her...see earlier chapters for details.)

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 2 - COMPREHENSIBLE ATTRACTIONS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Usually, from a student's POV, a teacher is the very first (serious) authority figure who is not a family member. Hence, the student will either try to impress by achieving marks above average, being obedient and 'good' (Hermione!) or do just the opposite since the student obviously doesn't care – disturb the lessons, 'forget' doing homework, being rebellious, insubordinate and so on.

Where **(A)** is a deliberate effort, **(B)** aims to draw pretty much the same reaction from the authority figure, however, unwittingly: Getting attention.

Since we all know that it's almost impossible to find Professor Snape's approval by going for **(A)** , the heroine in those steamy stories logically goes for **(B)** ; even though it might be completely against what's natural for her. (Stealing from the Professor's private stocks or accidentally being caught out of her dormitory after curfew appears to be very popular misdemeanour. ^^)

Acting so 'weird' provides the heroine with the opportunity of getting the attention she craves for so desperately. Nonetheless, this move arises another problem. – The inner conflict she has to deal with since she's acting so strangely and the associated awkward fact to come under pressure for failing to offer an explanation.

This, again, is raising feelings of guilt and shame due to the 'lower motivation' of her actions which she, naturally, cannot reveal.

Thus, another familiar emotion find its way into her awareness: The desire to be punished to 'right the wrong' of her aforementioned atypical behaviour.

It's a vicious circle of 'inappropriate' yet human longings, feelings of shame and self-reproaches which can only be broken by taking the next logical step in this 'downward spiral':

Completion of the 'punishment'.

_('Attention by detention'. – How about that?^^)_

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3 - OF TRUST AND KNOWLEDGE** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

The idea of a student/teacher fantasy is also fancied since it is a relationship of trust. Normally, a student knows a teacher for quite a while (see the Potterverse); building confidence in the process, even towards those teachers they do not necessarily like. It's a natural instinct.

In a student's mind, a teacher, (no matter how disliked and daunting he might be) is some kind of guardian (Like in the third film, "Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban", where Snape tried to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione from Remus Lupin as he turned into a werewolf.), a reliable person who will never ever do you harm in any way (At least in the perfect little world of fanfiction). In the case of detention with Snape, notwithstanding what is going to happen there, the heroine relies on the fact that she will not be taken advantage of unless she is willing to (or actually _hopes_ for in some cases) simply being taken advantage of.

As a last point, and this applies particularly for Hermione as the heroine, the aspect of knowledge transfer must not be underestimated. Hermione has a brilliant mind and so does Snape.

It's absolutely comprehensible that she feels attracted to someone who she thinks capable of actually _teaching_ her and to broaden her horizon, stimulating both her mind and body effectively.

Nothing like a pubertal dunderhead like Ron (No offence! Blame puberty!) who would, being too focused on himself, undeniably 'use' her solely for his very own pleasure and nothing but that. Ts, let alone that she could learn something from him...

So - who can teach you better than a teacher? ;)

Plus, it's an unuttered challenge. Maybe this way she'll finally receive her professor's approval...^^

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 4 - POPULAR LOCATIONS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

From what we have read so far, HG/SS-based naughty fics pretty often involve the location of either

**(A)** Snape's office in the dungeons (sometimes including his private quarters),

**(B)** the potions classroom (pretty popular for serving a naughty detention); occasionally its spacious neighbouring store cupboard,

**(C)** dark and faraway alcoves in deserted hallways of Hogwarts.

A medium frequented showplace for kinky Snape/Hermione-fics is

**(D)** 'Malfoy Manor' – Either in connection with Voldemort's "dark revels" (which is mostly the reason for the two of them being there in the first place) or, in case of their own volition, Malfoy's private chambers and dungeons. Depending on the individual story, the choice of this specific setting holds great potential for the fic turning from HG/SS to HG/SS/LM...^^

It goes without saying that, keeping in mind that not every writer might want to go with the main-stream scene, an almost endless list of personally preferred settings can be found such as hotel rooms, Hermione's flat, the Hogwarts Library, the 'Room of Requirement' (ROR) and so on...

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 5 - THE CLASSIC SEQUENCE (Derived from what the authors of this article have read in countless fics)**☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

The classical story arc of a typical naughty Snape/Hermione-ficlet usually starts with the fact, that Hermione somehow realizes (due to recurring erotic dreams or dirty images that tend to pop up in her mind every time she thinks of our favourite Potions Master or – even worse – has to face him in class.)

Next, she either

**(A)** bluntly confronts her object of desire with her urges, hoping for him to be responsive to her 'request' (which, of course, nine times out of ten works in fanfiction ;)) or

**(B)** does something so terribly stupid and a-typical that her behaviour will most likely amount in...yeah, detention!^^

And so, Hermione's sexy adventures begin...

Those can consist of ANY of the possibilities given in #3 (chapter 2); always depending on each writer's personal preferences. Nevertheless, judging from what we have read, the idea of a classical spanking while being bent over the knee or a desk (plus the additional sexual encounter that normally follows right afterwards or even whilst the official punishment) appears to be ranking highest amongst writers' and readers' fantasies...^^

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 6 - IDEAL CAST** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Well, to our understanding, the enormous popularity of the character of Professor Snape is undeniably based on the marvellous performance by Alan Rickman.

His grim, snarky, intimidating and menacing Snape is just perfect to send a pleasant, prickling shiver down one's spine every time he's present on screen.

Robes billowing dramatically, an eyebrow furrowed in disdain over piercing dark eyes, the audience looking on helplessly as that trademark sneer starts forming a (most likely disapproving) sarcastic remark from cruel lips; delivered by the most silky and sonorous timbre of voice. The way he stresses every single syllable is not only legendary but also makes one freeze in awe instantly...

Even though Mr Rickman can be surprisingly funny ("The Search For John Gissing", "Galaxy Quest", "Dogma") and heartbreakingly romantic ("Sense And Sensibility", "Mesmer", "Truly, Madly, Deeply") in films, people seem to like his villains best. Well, no wonder. His baddies prove to be so convincing, so deliciously evil that it's hardly surprising that fans all over the world fall for them one by one.

Being good is easy. Being bad and having people buying it is hard work...

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 7 - IN A NUTSHELL...** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

We presume that JKR would have never ever thought it possible that her classical anti-hero would soon become the probably most popular fantasizing material when she wrote him. You don't believe us? The steadily increasing number of Snape-centric fanfiction proves it...

This side-effect might be the result of the fact that his character is incredibly complex; he's neither totally evil, nor totally good. Hard shell, soft core. You never quite know what to expect – and that's not only interesting, but also exciting.

Thus, there are several sorts of fans loving him for different reasons. – Romantics might adore him as they can identify with the mutual feeling of being the eternal underdog; mistreated and underrated; a martyr but also reliable, smart and loyal.

If only someone would ever take a second look to reveal those qualities to the world...

In normal life, that would be exactly the qualities one would want in a partner.

Others, on the other hand might rather be intrigued by the façade that implies strong-mindedness, severe self-control, high moral standards (that's the main reason for '5 (A)'). To the imagination of many readers/writers there simply _has to be_ bubbling an enormous amount of suppressed passion beyond that strict and ascetic surface. - And exactly this is what makes our favourite scowling Potions Master even more interesting; the wish (and challenge) to unleash that aforementioned passion! :) (It's a bit like trying to seduce a priest...LOL.)

Furthermore, this might also explain the structure of plenty of fics. – In about 80-90% of the stories we have read, it's rather unlikely for the Professor to be the driving force in _starting an encounter_ ; in nine out of ten times he vehemently tries to avert it at first. However, once that line is crossed, Miss Granger having been persistent (or annoying^^) enough to have all moral concern finally set aside (or at least to repress them well enough^^), it seems to be pretty common for him to turn into just that sex(y) beast so many writers/readers like to picture him as in a fabulous Jekyll/Hyde manner. ^^

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 8 - MISCELLANEOUS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

As you can imagine, the enthusiasm for our dear Professor and pairing of Snape and Hermione is not solely limited to fanfiction but also luxuriates in marvellous fanvids and fanart. In this case, we've searched the internet for the latter, finding quite a couple of brilliantly done artwork (some can be enlarged by clicking on them! ;)):

<http://goldenrod1034.deviantart.com/gallery/32472507#/d47td4h>

<http://goldenrod1034.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4he7aa>

<http://rule34-data-001.paheal.net/_images//553844%20-%20Harry_Potter%20Hermione_Granger%20Severus_Snape.jpg>

<http://rule34-data-000.paheal.net/_images//395383%20-%20Harry_Potter%20Hermione_Granger%20Severus_Snape.jpg>

<http://rule34-data-000.%20paheal.net/_images//772615%20-%20Harry_Potter%20Red_Passion%20Severus_Snape.png>

[http://media.photobucket.com/image/sexy%20snape/Soprates/Severus%20e%20Hermione/Snape_Granger_Color_by_DeaThMasTa.jpg?o=2&sortby=sevendaysview](http://media.photobucket.com/image/sexy%20snape/Soprates/Severus%20e%20Hermione/Snape_Granger_Color_by_DeaThMasTa.jpg?o=2&sortby=sevendaysview)

<http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyxuclmL771r61azmo1_500.jpg>

<http://rule34-data-001.paheal.net/_images//395350%20-%20Harry_Potter%20Hermione_Granger%20Severus_Snape%20odella.jpg>

 

If you think we've missed one that is totally amazing, simply PM 'The TV-Junkie' or 'WolfInTheShadows' and we'll be most happy to add it!^^

We have also found some images from the films (some have been nicely manipulated^^) that you might like:

 

<http://mediafiles.cineplex.com/Blog/English/350x300/hptop_snape_350x300.jpg>

<http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/severus-snape-severus-snape-18703959-550-492.jpg>

<http://i53.tinypic.com/21bromv.jpg>

<http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/9200000/Severus-Snape-severus-snape-9231020-640-870.jpg>

<http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6900000/Professor-Severus-Snape-severus-snape-6903578-450-335.jpg>

<http://images5a.snapfish.com/232323232%7Ffp63272%3Enu%3D3%3A%3C9%3E%3A67%3E259%3EWSNRCG%3D32%3A984%3B89834%3Anu0mrj>

 

****

Furthermore, in case you liked the tumblr bits in earlier chapters, you can find the **ALL** Snape confessions here:

 

**<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/tagged/severus-snape>   
**

 

You might want to keep checking them frequently; this great site is a never-ending source of yumminess and updated all the time! :)

In case you tasted blood now and would love to read more steamy fics on Snape/Hermione, we recommend you to check out the works of "Ms Figg" (fanfiction.net/u/1317626/Ms_Figg) who has some absolutely adorable and naughty fics on ff.net and also uncensored ones on her website (No minors there!) theburningpen.com. But beware; her stories are not for the faint-hearted and definitely only for mature readers!

Another author we can warmly recommend is "laurielove" (fanfiction.net/u/1796395/laurielove) whose fabulous work is mainly Lucius/Hermione-centric but you can equally find some mind-blowingly hot HG/SS there!^^

If there are any authors you can recommend and wish us to add, let us know! Thanks!

Have fun! :)

*************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 **A/N:** As always, reviews are very welcome; we can't wait to learn what you think! If you do have any questions or want us to add some aspect we might have overlooked or anything else, please don't hesitate to PM 'The TV-Junkie' or 'WolfInTheShadows'.

**Coming up next: Part Two – Choosing The Perfect Baddie, Case 2: Lucius Malfoy**

 

 


	5. A Case Study - Lord Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** We own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and we're not making money with any of our writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

All conjectures and assumptions are ours. ;)

************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★ **PART 2 – CHOOSING THE PERFECT 'BADDIE'** ★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★ **CASE 2 – LUCIUS MALFOY** ★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

**"Lucius is a very dark character, I mean he's a thoroughly, thoroughly unpleasant man […] He's completely supreme in his arrogance and…ruthlessness. There's _nothing_ that he wouldn't do."**

_\- Jason Isaacs' own words on his on-screen character, Lucius Malfoy. -_

_( **source** : _ [ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX4pOuiTt5I_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX4pOuiTt5I) _)_

 __This statement speaks volumes and leaves a lot of room for interpretation. Especially for fans of fanfiction it seems a bit like a very welcome and legitimising carte blanche to make Lucius the evil and yet incredibly appealing villain to star in their fanworks. Needless to say that most of those fanfics (just like those who star Professor Snape) appear to be of rather naughty nature with partially very strong sexual and even kinkier emphasis. Well, just why is that?

Apart from the facts that have already been given in earlier chapters, Lord Lucius Malfoy brings some qualities that other 'evil' characters might lack (at least to a certain degree):

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 1 – PHYSICAL ATTRACTIVENESS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

To our understanding, amongst the main 'bad guys' in the Potterverse, Lucius can be considered the only one being 'handsome' in the original sense of the word. Voldemort is powerful but ugly and somewhat alien, scary. Snape is intriguing and strangely appealing but not a "classical beauty"; the secret of his appeal seems to lie rather in his sinister and unapproachable demeanour than plain physical appearance.

So, in the case of Lucius, his good looks definitely work for him, too. Those cold, penetrating silver-grey eyes certainly have a certain hold over the audience, evoking goose bumps at the unspoken promise of intriguing danger and excitement...

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 2 – WEALTH AND PRESTIGE** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Aside from his naturally given good looks, Lucius surely knows how to play to the gallery. Always donned in the finest and most elegant robes, silky hair neatly flowing and probably scented with the most ridiculously expensive cologne, Lucius Malfoy makes a very well-groomed appearance; thereby clearly stating "I am richer than God...and enjoying it!".

This display of wealth only adds to his appeal. Since Lucius doesn't seem to be a skinflint, authors sometimes love the idea of making their heroine/hero being secretly attracted to him due to the wish of being take care of financially, given fancy things, being taking on a trip around the world (in more than one way ;)) and/or an improvement of her/his own social prestige in case they would get involved with big bad Lucius.

Of course those kinds of fics are rather rare but we thought it fit to mention them for a psychological reason. Most likely this is a totally subconscious thought of the author, and for example fictional heroines like Hermione, independent and stubborn, would never ever admit liking the idea of being a kept woman. However, have you ever thought about the writer behind the story? ;) Again it's our own hopes and wishes we project on those fictional characters at times...even for non-sexual reasons.

Now back to topic. Even though those are more or less selfish reasons on part of the counterpart, Lucius usually never gets a raw deal in a story. From what we have read in various fics, there is always a price to pay for receiving Mr Malfoy's benefits. And what a price at that... But we'll get back to that in # 5 - 'The Other Side Of The Coin'.

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3 – BRAINS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Except for self-absorbed reasons, it's undeniable that Lucius actually has some qualities that also appeal to those who are not interested in above mentioned benefits. For example, due to his status as a wealthy pureblood, he must be incredibly intelligent and well-educated. Plus, his library at Malfoy Manor surely holds some very rare and interesting books. Now isn't that heaven for a little know-it-all bookworm?^^

Knowledge is/makes sexy (see Snape). We think that this fact ranks high amongst the main reasons for the pairing of Lucius/Hermione (at least in those fics of a less sexual nature where there is also...wait, what was that word again? Ah, right. Talking.^^). The chance of having a highly intellectual conversation is doubtlessly a very appealing prospect for an inquisitive girl like Hermione, don't you think?

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 4** **–** **GALLANTRY AND PERSUASIVENESS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Equally playing to Lucius' advantage are his gentlemanly manners. As a rich pureblood he was probably taught from an early age on how to behave in high society. These inculcated behaviour patterns provide him with three additional advantages:

 **(1)** Superficially being courteous and generous, he seems like a 'man of honour' compared to other Death Eaters who, generally speaking, are of rather 'rude' manners. So, added to his handsome appearance Lucius would erroneously seem like the 'nice and handsome prince' to those who let themselves blind by pomp and circumstance, not realising what sort of monster is lurking just beneath the surface.

This makes Lucius a perfect and difficult to read deceiver.

 **(2)** But even when one sees through his charming but calculating gallantry, our favourite manipulative blonde still appears to be able to sweet talk to get his way with people. Seemingly fully aware of this, the fanon character of the unscrupulous Lucius Malfoy shamelessly uses his perfect persuasive qualities to his advantage in most fanfics.

 **(3)** Furthermore, some personalities seem to be instinctively attracted to the thrill of danger that comes when dealing with a Death Eater. Apart from the group that hopes for either material benefits or prestige, there are those narcissists who are purely intrigued for the selfish reason of (sexual) self-affirmation. After all, Lucius is quite a good match in any way; some kind of high-class trophy to boost their own egos.

The fatal part of this reasoning is misinterpretation. Due to Lucius' perfectly pretended composure and civilised mode of behaviour his counterparts might too soon think themselves safe and just realise their mistakes when they have all too willingly unleashed the sadistic psychopath within... And exactly that is what some people foolishly don't take into consideration beforehand.

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 5 – THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COIN** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Despite being a 'man of the world', suave and cultured, in fanfiction Lucius Malfoy is primarily one thing: Flipping dangerous.

In contrast to Snape, who often appears to be not overly happy with his dark 'duties' as a Death Eater in a couple of stories (Alright, we must admit that he's not always soooo unhappy with them^^.), many writers/readers seem to enjoy the idea of portraying Lucius as the remorseless showcase model of evil; relishing his role as e. g.

 **(1)** brutal torturer,

 **(2)** skilled sadist (especially mentally) and

 **(3)** beastly sexual offender.

We've come across quite a good deal of fics that dealt quite thoroughly with a fatal combination of all three aspects.

Regarding **(1)** there have been mentions of exhaustive torment, including the use of several medieval torture methods (Possessive or disparaging brandings whilst fully conscious, disfiguration with acid, the extraction of all teeth, painful nipple piercings for later 'playing purpose'...) and the full diabolical range of more 'common' implements (Chains, shackles, cat o nine tails, floggers, whips, daggers and so on. We presume you get the picture.) as well as the alienated use of his infamous 'pimp cane' (See confession 1 , chapter 2 - "Recurring Patterns" sub-section # 3.1 – "Corporal Punishment"); either in order to screw information out of someone or...simply for pervy entertainment.

In the case of our conceited pureblood, the highly questionable skill of **(2)** often seems to go hand in hand with **(1)** or **(3)** in fanfics. Seen from this angle, the mental sadism, which usually consists of several degrees of degradation, can range from mild forms of verbal disparagement ("Mudblood") over medium humiliation (e.g. licking boots) to outright perverse indignity (e.g. forced bestiality in front of an audience). Since the lines are fluent, **(2)** ,the attempt of breaking the victim's spirit pretty regularly becomes the basis of either **(1)** or **(3)**. Or both, depending on the individual story.

As referred to in earlier chapters, we presume that the driving force behind **(3)** is a natural sadistic inclination and primarily...boredom. Being spoiled and pampered his whole life, with oodles of money at his disposal, a character like Lucius might get bored with his easily obtained 'playthings' rather quickly. An idle mind restlessly seeks out challenge. And for someone who is used to simply click his finger to get what he wants, nothing appears more exciting, and thrilling than...resistance.

A counterpart who not self-evidently bows to his every whim thereby becomes a quite desirable 'price' which, since it is not achieved easily, provides a certain kind of 'kick' in the process of claiming which most likely can't be found elsewhere.

Basically this approach can be compared to the nasty habit of 'nobleman' which found (and unfortunately still do find) great pleasure in hunting down critically endangered animals in  Africa for instance.

So yes, we think that it is to be assumed that in fictional stories the victims of these assaults are regarded as some sort of intelligent animal but not actually human, let alone equal in any way.

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 6 – HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Several contradictory statements can be found on the internet, all alleged to be original quotes of JKR; some saying that the remarkable resemblance of the Death Eaters to the Nazis is a pure coincidence, others stating quite the contrary.  Even though we might probably never know the whole truth about the origin of JKR's inspiration, this specific history-charged facet seems to be omnipresent in readers and writers mind alike. Well, at least unwittingly, as it appears.

Well, now why is that so?

The Nazis are the embodiment of evil to the world's consciousness, thus, nobody being a proud member of this organisation can be any good. In the Potter ~~per~~ verse, the Death Eaters being the implicit equivalent to this historical 'association' can't be any good either. They are to be hated and feared; nothing they do or say can be anything but villainous and egomaniacal. Funny thing that the 'bad guys' never think of themselves as the 'bad guys'...

Hm. Nevertheless, that's pretty much black and white thinking if you're honest, eh?

And in fanfiction that's exactly what it's supposed to be. It makes things easier for both readers and writers to create and explore plots starring those sinister and vicious characters like Lucius, letting them do the most unspeakable things without seemingly any regret.

So, the 'guilt' of creating and/or enjoying these specific kinds of scenarios is deftly handled by pigeonholing; writers and readers reassuring themselves by referring to the fact that "Evil people do evil things. It's as simple as that. "

Thus, since Lucius Malfoy is a fanatic and devoted Death Eater, let alone an alarmingly appealing one, the romanticised perception of the hatred-dynamic behind the ideology of the 'bad regime' holds a strong erotic potential in fanfiction that fascinates a wide range of both writers and readers.

For anyone who's interested in learning more about these historical similarities, we can recommend this article:

[www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/features/essays/issue27/nazi-germany](http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/features/essays/issue27/nazi-germany)

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **#** **7 – EXAMPLE CONFESSIONS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

We know we have already quoted a few confessions in earlier chapters, however, we regard it important to point out some more due to the fact that those reveal the confessors urge for Lucius' sadistic 'qualities':

**_"I want Lucius to torture me. I want him to beat me with his cane and use the Cruciatus curse on me until I fully submit to him […]"_ **

See corresponding picture confession here: ** __**

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/12269171584>

 

**_"I like to bite and scratch myself while masturbating to the thought of Lucius and me having hot & and wild s&m sex."_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/13777772645>

 

**_"I want Lucius to crucio me when he fucks me "against my will"."_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/16460366002>

 

**_"I want Lucius to tie me up and force his cock down my throat."_ **

See corresponding picture confession here:

<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/post/16015543403>

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **#** **8 – POPULAR LOCATIONS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

The most popular location for a kinky Hermione/Lucius fanfic seems to be the aristocrat's stately home 'Malfoy Manor'. This gloomy, somewhat eerie mansion is the perfect playground for every writer's vivid imagination; providing the perfect horror movie qualities for every kind of speculation of what might be happening in all those countless rooms...

Speaking of rooms, apart from the Malfoy library and master bedroom, two other premises seem to be highly frequented in naughty Hermione/Lucius fanfics:

 **(1)** The drawing room (Where bonkers Bellatrix carved the word 'Mudblood' into the arm of a shrieking and squirming Hermione) and

 **(2)** the dungeon with its in-house _torture chamber_.

As we could see in the films, **(1)** has obviously been used as the base of operations of Voldemort and his horde of Death Eaters. Hence, this leads to the logical conclusion that writers would equally assume this room to be perfect for the infamous _Dark Revels_ taking place.

Number **(2)** , the dungeon with its in-house torture chamber, is equally a perfect playground for filling a writer's wicked fantasies with life.^^ The word 'torture chamber' alone already implies what's going to happen there and the only main difference between **(1)** and **(2)** is basically the degree of privacy that is graciously granted to the victim. Everything else appears to be more or less equal in the terms of process in most fics.

However, the use of **(2)** cannot be traced to Lucius' kindheartedness but the rather selfish intention of wanting 'the new toy' all to himself...

Of course, the urge for 'private use' doesn't go without a reason (And no, just because there is a window of opportunity is **no reason** in that case. No offence, but that's probably rather trademark male thinking. We assume that most of the fanfic writers are female and the main difference between females and males writing a erotic story appears to be that, no matter how explicit and sinful their 'porn' might be written, a female's storyline is more often than not smut with substance and still provides some kind of plot! Even though exceptions prove the rule.).

Those reasons can vary from the aforementioned intense hatred-dynamic between purebloods and "mudbloods" to very original ideas like existential reasons (For example, in one story we have read about Hermione having killed Draco. As a consequence Lucius pushes an old law that forces her to provide him with another heir! Accordingly, Hermione unwillingly spends a lot of time in the Malfoy dungeons and torture chamber in order to 'make up for the damage' and get pregnant. Plus a little repay for her 'dreadful' deed, of course.^^ Needless to say that dear Lucius takes his part in this endeavour _very_ seriously (and thoroughly ;))...

Depending on the individual story, there can also other locations be found like Knockturn Alley (Which is frequently written as an equivalent to a Muggle red-light district), Snape's private rooms in Hogwarts or potions class room (Occasionally this set-up leads to a mindblowingly hot threesome. Just sayin'...*hint hint*) and so forth. There are no limits to the choice of suitable venues.

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **#** **9 – DARK REVELS** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Well, some of you might be thinking: "What the heck are _Dark Revels_???"

As a matter of fact that's quite a tricky question since this is a 100% fanon invention. As far as we know there's no official definition so we've compiled a few of the made-up 'facts' we have read about in several fics (involving a female victim) to construct a more or less representative development of a _Dark Revel_ for you:

 **(A)** The typical set-up for a _Dark Revel_ usually starts with a subplot like Voldemort doing some political ~~blah blah~~ talk in front of his faithful, summoned Death Eaters (For location details see #8 above).

 **(B)** Next, the reader learns about the initial fate of the 'guest of honour' (=victim) who, after regaining consciousness, commonly finds herself restrained and/or tied up in some way, on display for everyone, most of the times completely naked and absolutely terrified when she realises her present situation.

Her horror is usually even increased by cruel mocking and verbal degradation by Voldemort who subsequently

 **(C)** picks one or more Death Eaters (who happen to be either Snape or an awfully sadistic Lucius in most cases) for 'physical attrition policy' (=torture), enforced by the painful use of e.g. daggers, blades, fireplace pokers for being branded and so on (...you name it) and/or the use of the _Cruciatus Curse._

 __ **(D)** Following, this policy is frequently continued by sexual assaults (All in front of the other Death Eaters! Imagine the additional humiliation!). Those can be found in great variation; from single 'chosen ones' to have their dirty way with her, engaging into every perversion possible over involuntary three- or moresomes to scenarios of the whole bunch of Death Eaters actually queuing up and waiting for their turn... Here the Imperius Curse also comes in pretty handy sometimes.

 **(F)** Last, when the victim is most often begging to be finally killed, her wish is either granted by _Avada Kedavra_ -ing her or...which is even worse...being taken care of, healed and locked away for later sessions. This is the ultimate punishment. Having to go through that trauma over and over again...

For the probable reasons of reading/writing such scenes, see earlier chapters (Especially chapter 3 – "Dark Abysses") for details and conjectures.

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **#** **10 – IN A (BIGGER THAN ORIGINALLY INTENDED^^) NUTSHELL…** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Well, it's only fair to admit that not all of the Hermione/Lucius fics are dark, disturbing and gloomy. There are also plenty which portray their relationship as sweet and romantic; even some very fluffy with a lovey-dovey ending.

Furthermore, quite a couple of stories describe Lucius as a caring and faithful husband/lover and devoted, loving father. From what we've read, the proportional distribution of 'kinky fics' to 'romantic fics' can be estimated at about 70-80% to 20-30%.

So no, we don't claim that Lucius is a 100% creepy freak; where there is shadow there is also light. Maybe his portrayal in some of the darker fics terribly misjudge his true personality, nevertheless, there is a very easily comprehensible reason for doing so. We constantly have to keep in mind the writer's intention behind the fic and equally the unwitting urge of the readers who are looking for such kind of stories.

To our understanding, the extreme stylization of Lucius to a despicable and threatening menace is some kind of overcompensation of an anxious mind (see chapter 1 – "Motivations Of A Sly Mind" for full details); displaying the uneasy confusion of the reader/writer about his/her reaction and attraction (physically and mentally alike) to these from a social point of view (sadly regarded as) 'disturbing' fics. (Which they are not by the way, don't worry.)

Due to the borderline behaviour of the _canon_ personality the mind pretty easily takes the final, conclusive step and passes on the torch of being the evil offender to the _fanon_ version of Lucius Malfoy in order to deal with, explore and comprehend those sort of feelings.

So, funny enough that in some way, Lucius becomes a victim himself by having his original complexity ripped away from him (which in contrast is granted to Snape), being reduced to a shallow black & white character in fanfiction for the sole purpose of helping us deal with our own emotions... Well, doesn't that make him _a bit good_ after all?^^

 

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **#** **11 – MISCELLANEOUS…** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

Similar to the last chapter we have taken a stroll around the net and looked for some things to support our theories.

We think we have found some pictures that will illustrate Lucius' attractive, yet dangerous character.

<http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c143/AnimeFreakSK001/LuciusMalfoy1.jpg>

<http://fellmonster.files.wordpress.com/2008/10/lu1.jpg>

[http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=cloisters18.png](http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=cloisters18.png)

<http://media.photobucket.com/image/recent/laurielover1912/Chamber%2520of%2520Secrets%2520screencaps/th_Aofficebitelip.png>

[http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=cloisters5.png](http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=cloisters5.png)

[http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=office31.png](http://s766.photobucket.com/albums/xx301/laurielover1912/Chamber%20of%20Secrets%20screencaps/?action=view&current=office31.png)

<http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17400000/lucius-malfoy-lucius-malfoy-17442916-212-576.gif>

<http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/297/d/8/at_malfoy_manor_by_goldenrod1034-d31f14k.jpg>

 

[](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/297/d/8/at_malfoy_manor_by_goldenrod1034-d31f14k.jpg)

[](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/297/d/8/at_malfoy_manor_by_goldenrod1034-d31f14k.jpg)

And also some of a more…let's say…illustrious nature:

 

<http://i050.radikal.ru/0912/08/8a78c603140a.jpg>

<http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25500000/Lucius-Hermione-LUMIONE-lucius-malfoy-25536706-887-711.jpg>

<http://s48.radikal.ru/i119/1009/66/e086dd63be33.jpg>

<http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/10600000/Lumione-lucius-malfoy-10620824-1024-1024.jpg>

[](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/10600000/Lumione-lucius-malfoy-10620824-1024-1024.jpg)

 

Furthermore, here's a _very_ interesting one with Severus^^:

 

<http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/254/snapeundluciusxa7.jpg/>

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/254/snapeundluciusxa7.jpg/)

 

And again we have a recommendation for a Hermione/Lucius fanfiction author. This is again 'laurielove' who can be found on fanfiction.net (<http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1796395/laurielove>). On her profile she also explains where some of her steamier fics can be found.

And in case you think you have found a picture or know an author that you think should be included here, no matter which page they're writing on, just fire off a message to "TheTV-Junkie" or "WolfInTheShadows" or add it in a comment and we'll be happy to amend them here.

Furthermore, if you've liked the tumblr bits in earlier chapters, you can find **ALL** Lucius confessions here:

**  
<http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/tagged/lucius-malfoy> **

**[](http://theharrypottersexconfessions.tumblr.com/tagged/lucius-malfoy)   
**

***********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 **A/N:** Soooo, finally another chappie; now it's only one more to go. We hope you enjoyed our little attempt to explore the secrets of the attraction to our favourite suave 'badass'?! :)

In case you have any other aspect to add you think we might have missed, just let us know, please.

The final chapter will be on the reasons of why so many girls seem to easily identify with the character of Hermione and a final epilogue on the importance and healthy therapeutical facet of fanfiction.


	6. Of Rolemodels, Threesomes And Therapeutical Values

**Disclaimer:** We own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and we're not making money with any of our writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

 **A/N:** Welcome to the final part of our essay! In this very last chapter we'll have a closer look at the exemplary function of Hermione Granger. Additionally, we'll be trying to answer a reader's question on the reasons for the threesome aspect in quite a couple of HP-related fics. As a last point, there'll be a conclusive statement on the importance and sense of fanfiction in general.

Hope you enjoy! :)

************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 1 – THE EMERGENCE OF A MODERN ROLE MODEL: HERMIONE GRANGER** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

 

First of all, a little test. You need to think quickly and spontaneously: Let's say you have ten seconds to name as many individual males (Enumerations like "the twins" or "the Death Eaters" don't count. ;)) in the World of Harry Potter you can think of. Write the number down.

When you're finished, repeat the process thinking of as many _females_ as possible in the Potterverse. Again, write the number down.

We've done the same with some test subjects (both males and females, to wipe out possible traditional gender-related preferences). The first group had both read the books and watched the films. On an average, the participants could name twice as many male characters than female ones. The second group had NOT read the books but watched the films probably more often than the first group. That group's results were even more significant: A ratio of almost three men to one woman.

The next task was to highlight the characters without who the Harry Potter Saga would have been inconceivable to both their personal understanding and the story development...

Now, what does that have to do with Hermione you may ask? Patience, dear reader, you'll find out what we're getting at in a minute. ;)

The two most important insights we got from this little experiment are the following:

 **(A)** Simple math: An abundance of male characters from each age group to choose from + Fanfiction writers mainly being female = Thousands upon thousands of classy, naughty fics.^^

 **(B)** The "important females list" mentioned above had been sorted out soon, leaving only _two_ women in the end: Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall. Basically every other female character holds a substitutable, secondary position; some of them being reduced to 'eye candy' (like Fleur), others to over-protective mother figures (Molly Weasley) or objects of hatred (Dolores Umbridge). However, NONE of them (Alright, maybe Umbridge for a short period of time but we assume that she's not actually identification material, is she?) held a position of being in charge. Nope, only McGonagall (who is unfortunately too old to be completely identified with by a rather young girl.) did so. And Hermione due to the fact that she's been the brain of the 'Golden Trio'.

Soooo, this brings us to the original identification pattern: Hardly any girl wants to be a minor character. At least not in her own fantasy!^^ Sure, we won't claim that there aren't any readers/writers that rather identify with characters like Luna, Ginny or others.  However, the unchallenged female star of steamy HP fanfiction is and remains Hermione Granger. That's a fact. ;)

Apart from what has been mentioned above already, we assume that Hermione is also that popular for several other reasons:

 **(1)** Hermione is adorably 'real'. Ordinary girl from next door; not overly beautiful and definitely not the 'Playmate'-type. Her looks and shape are mediocre and she has to fight flaws like every other 'normal' girl: How many of us have to live with bushy hair and/or big front teeth? MANY!

Nevertheless, it is sad that this kind of girl is hardly ever seen on TV or in the movies since it is pretty much contrary to the current ideal of beauty. Hence, this has probably led to a lot of very comprehensible frustration amongst 'real girls'.

And then there's this miracle – A plain, average girl, just like them, is suddenly _interesting_ and _important_ to the world! Not because she looks like a calendar girl but because she impresses with knowledge and brains. We think it's pretty likely that this must have been a collective esteem-booster for girls all around the globe and gave the fictional character of Hermione Granger devoted fans in droves.

Well, we see it fit to add that the main reasons for some men to 'like' Hermione might without a doubt differ from the reasons for girls. Presumably their motives are way darker and far beyond pure admiration, but that's another story... We don't want to insinuate anything. It just made us suspicious that _not one_ male in our test groups agreed on sharing his _true_ thoughts on Hermione. Hmmmmm...

 **(2)** Hermione is smart. Hermione is ambitious. Hermione is good at school. These are all qualities that most often make one a nerd to people who are "dumb" and ignorant themselves. Unfortunately there are more dumb people on earth than there are smart ones; giving the latter the shit end of the stick. Hermione is no exception here. Compared with Hermione, all her peers and schoolmates are rather stupid, making her an outcast in the process. It's highly likely that Hermione constantly feels misunderstood und is forced to "dumb down" most of the times for the others in order to "fit in". That must be quite a burden which many real girls are also familiar with and can sympathize with.

In 'Harry Potter' Hermione has to step behind the hero of the story, even though Harry wouldn't even be where he had to be to defeat Voldemort if Hermione hadn't been at his site to help him along with her brilliant mind and logical thinking. Harry and Ron would have run around like headless chicken if it weren't for Hermione. And what's the thanks for it? Being mentioned in the same breath with Ron (Who did WHAT again?) as part of the 'Golden Trio'. And that's it. We assume that this sad fact is yet another reason for girls to identify with poor Hermione. In reality, women often have to do the hard work but having others taking the credit for it. :(

So, in fanfiction it's absolutely understandable that readers/writers enjoy scenarios where Hermione seeks out (older) partners that she can get mental (and physical^^) stimulation from instead of unsuccessfully wooing boys of her own age who don't appreciate her. (See earlier chapters for details.)

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 2 – ONE DEATHEATER IS GOOD, TWO DEATH EATERS ARE BETTER** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

One of our dear readers, Ptite Mac, asked if we thought that there was a meaning to the fact that dozens of threesome-fics starring Hermione and our two favourite Death Eaters Snape and Lucius can be found.

Well, as promised we've given that question a lot of thought, did some research, asked a few people for their opinion on that matter and so we finally came up with the result that there _actually are a couple of reasons_ behind that threesome aspect in fanfiction!

First, however, it's important to point out the incitement for a threesome from female and male perspective since they differ in some respects:

**(1) The "classical" male threesome fantasy**

That's probably the version we all have at least heard of. One man lusts for two women and would die for having them at the same time. Now why is that?

 **(A)** It's an ego-thing. In modern society, monogamy is the only socially accepted form of relationship between people. Hence, that being the status quo can become boring to fantasise about at times. Given the fact that men are usually rather competitive amongst themselves (no matter if they are aware of it or not), men dream of breaking with that "everyman"-concept by doing something that both breaks the taboo of social restriction and, once the man who has been lucky enough to find two willing females to participate into this Number One male fantasy, assures him the admiration and recognition of his peers for ages. From what we have learned, there's also a strong psychological side to this behaviour. By engaging in a F/M/F threesome, the man becomes "king" over not only one but two (or more) women in the eyes of his friends and thereby a proud, dominant alpha male.

Surely the psychological appeal of this concept can be interesting for (dominant?) women, too; after all they hold a great deal of power over a man by giving in into his desires and wishes freely (and denying him if they choose to). 

 **(B)** As mentioned earlier, men are visual. The porn industry even encourages this trait by creating completely unrealistic scenes in which in nine out of ten times two absolutely gorgeous and beautiful looking bombshells who are, under real-life conditions, WAY out of the league of the mostly ugly or at best mediocre looking male protagonist ("The 'Hermione Identification Aspect'", see **# 1**.) and places that ill-matched trio in a threesome scenario.

Which, of course, includes an additional bonus that seems to make many men drooling instantly:

Girl-on-girl action. (Funny enough that men seem to impute that every woman has bisexual tendencies whereas men themselves are being awfully homophobic in general... Well, so much for "Equal rights for all". *snort*) Honestly, it's been rather peculiar that none of the males in our little test-group could give a single _comprehensible_ reason for loving to watch having two women getting it on while the men themselves claimed that they were 100% straight. All we got were statements like: "Jeez, that's hot!" (Now that was a _very_ informative comment...*shakes head sarcastically*) and "The more, the better." Whatever.

Alright, we give you guys as much that women are usually easier on the eyes than men and we kind of figured that you would enjoy being the centre of attention (same as a woman would enjoy that while being with two men) of two lovely ladies but still this "I want to watch" a F/F or even F/F/F/F/F/F/F... remains a mystery to us due to the lack of proper explanations. So, if you happen to be a man reading this, feel free to enlighten us with an explanatory comment. Thanks.^^

Anyway, don't get us wrong; there's nothing wrong with that kind of fantasy; surely men have the same right to dream about unrealistic things to happen as women do and as long as it does the trick for them, it is fine with us. After all, that's what fantasies are about, aren't they? NOT being realistic BUT entertaining! ;) All we're asking for is not having double standards when it comes to women's fantasies! But I'll get back to that later...

**(2) From A Female's POV**

Well, in a world that still stigmatises women for being sexually adventurous and those few who dare to live out their sexuality being quickly covered with insults, it's only natural to go for some extra excitement in your dreams and imaginary aspirations instead. We think that the main reasons for women to read/write about threesomes are the following:

 **(A)** The male characters (which are in most cases Lucius, Snape or Draco) that commonly star in such fics are all frigging handsome, dominant alpha-males; so the idea of the heroine (with who the writer/reader often identifies with) being the centre of attention and therewith _at the mercy_ of not only one but two thrillingly dangerous and exciting men can be an enormous turn on. It's the ultimate break with socially accepted sexual conventions; to (imaginary) give into the need to release one's inner sex goddess and relish the naughty doings to the hilt like there is no tomorrow (and thereby no consequences to fear).

It's a very relieving idea to give in to one's one and darkest desires, give a shit about other people's opinion and kind of rid oneself from all responsibilities for the time being by engaging in an act of pure selfish pleasure (even though two men in a M/F/M would still rather come to their expense than the two women in a F/M/F. Sorry guys, as much as you might wish for more, you can only provide these two ladies with one...umm...'wand'.^^)

Jeez, given that it were true what's written in several fics about our male protagonists 'qualities', having them in double would doubtlessly leave the heroine with very sore lower parts but also with the biggest and most satisfied smile on her face ever...^^

And, apart from the sexual aspect, women probably crave more for an emotional experience in their doings then men would do. So all in all it could be said that the general idea of being the single female 'star' (Hence no competition, no inferiority complexes regarding looks, performance anxiety etc.) in something that extraordinary, that kinky becomes some sort of an 'emotional drug'; flooding the female with endorphins and a few very rare and hard to achieve gifts: self assurance, self acceptance and, even if only for a limited period of time, the feeling to be special. – And isn't that what every woman wants to be? ;)

So, from what we have learned, in fanfics (and probably also in reality) a woman would rather participate in a threesome for reassurance for herself, whereas a man might evenly want that reassurance for his ego but _also_ long for the admiration of others as a result of his successful ménage-a-trois. Generally speaking - we think it highly likely for a man (of course exceptions prove the rule, no offence here.) to proudly boast with his "beast-with-two-backs" experience whereas a woman would rather revel in the memory and treasure it instead of blurting it out to the world once she's able to walk again.^^   

 **(B)** Well, well. What have we learned over the course of this article? Right, a woman's desires never go without a price, not even in fanfiction. Guilt must be so deeply ingrained in the average woman's conscious that even in imaginary intercourse she has to justify the heroine's (aka the reader's/writer's^^) actions before herself and pay for it.

Thus, the anatomical aspect of a 'classic' (meaning lower region double penetration) M/F/M provides her with the perfect 'penalty': pain.

Even though a M/F/M threesome makes way more sense than F/M/F; making it more desirable to females (given that they are 'straight') for obvious anatomical reasons it's probably evenly feared (which makes the prospect of engaging into it even more exciting for many readers, doesn't it? ;)) due to the pain that might come with it. Great joy, great anguish. Thrilling and frightening at the same time.

In a couple of fanfics we've read, the process of receiving this pain in the throes of passion has been described surprisingly extensive; strongly calling the moment of suffering to the attention of the reader before pain eventually becomes pleasure.

Now then, Ptite Mac, we hope we have answered your question to your satisfaction?^^

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

One final remark on the threesome dynamic: While reading all those fics it came to our attention that, unlike men, who seem to enjoy watching two woman engaging sexually, females themselves don't seem to fantasise that often about the same scenario happening between two men of their desire. Well, at least not in the form of a M/M/F threesome; sadly those kind of combination is rather rare to come by. No, we can't explain why but female writers often skip that possibility and directly switch to slash with no woman being involved. Pity. (Oh well, let's see what I can do about that terrible neglect of possibility in my current story...^^)

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆ **# 3 – SENSE AND SENSUALITY IN FANFICTION** ☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

Dirty imagination has been and always will be one thing in the history of mankind - crucial.

In ancient times the cave dwellers used to visualise their naughty thoughts via cave paintings. The pre-Christian Greek printed unmistakable scenarios of sexual practices and orgies on ceramic vases.  In the oh-so reserved and tight-lipped era of Victorian England the secret distribution of written and illustrated nudie magazines and stories boomed dramatically, same as the increasing demand for so-called "Victorian Risque Photos" and "French Postcards" as soon as photography found its way into society. In the 1940s and 50s the infamous "Pinup-Girls" adorned many men's lockers or garage walls. Infamous magazines (which we don't dare to mention for legal reasons)have become indispensable nowadays, being established and mostly accepted by the general public.

You see, the desire to deal with steamy and maybe even disturbing thoughts and express them one way or another has been part of the human nature ever since... ;)

However, due to the fact that this particular industry is still firmly in male hands; the "products" (like porn films) that come from it are actually thought for men! This means those sort of films are mostly limited to a very minimal story if there's one at all. Producers surely don't want to demand to ask too much from their male viewers by overwhelming them with an actual story line behind all the mindless sex, do they?

No no, multi-tasking isn't a man's strength and since the blood-flow is needed in lower regions why waste all that precious blood on your brain, THINKING?! LOL. We're sorry, we know we're being mean right now and surely not every man acts that way but we've been repeatedly baffled how easily men are reduced to hormone-controlled baboons when it comes to watching porn.

Anyway, what we're trying to say is that unfortunately men are usually pretty visual; hence there are not many films that are tasteful enough for women to truly enjoy due to the total lack of background story, emotions, details and so on. It goes without saying that these kind of films can also inspire a female's mind, maybe even turn her on, but it's probably not 100% what the average woman is looking for.  And this is where fanfiction comes in handy...

In fanfiction, female writers (and males of course if they choose to do so), as well as readers on a certain level, can be director, script writer, actor/actress, costume designer and interior decorator all in one. A typical fanfic written by a female usually consist of giving loads of information first _before_ letting her characters jump into action. To a female mind it's just logical to provide the reader and herself with the needed details to create a scene before her/their inner eye; like briefly describing the surrounding, giving information on the atmosphere (is it tense, relaxed…), on the characters' expression in order to give the reader a vague suspicion on what to expect from the people being involved in that scene and things like that. Furthermore female writes seem to enjoy describing what their protagonists are wearing; connecting what they "see" with the corresponding emotion this triggers in the writers mind and is also supposed to trigger in the reader's mind later.

Let us give you an example. In the case of Professor Snape, writers appear to love describing his teaching robes; using this simple piece of clothing for a very effective emotional manipulation by adding a string of wisely chosen adjectives to their writing. So, let's have a look on the comparative options (Comments after the arrow à The possible emotional reaction on what the reader feels and thinks):

 **(1)** Snape was ascending the stairs from the dungeons. à"Ok, basic information. I get it."

 **(2)** Snape was **angrily** ascending the stairs from the dungeons. à "Why is he angry?"

 **(3) A very surly looking **Snape wasangrilyascending the stairs from the **chilly** dungeons. à *shivers due to the imagination of the frosty dungeons*  "Uh-oh. Somebody is going to be in trouble... (Hehe, I hope it's Hermione! *wicked grin*)"

 **(4)** A very surly looking Snape was angrily ascending the stairs from the chilly dungeons; **robes billowing ominously behind him.** *shrinks in her seat and is eager to learn what comes next*

So, by working in a few descriptive details to a simple event the reader's including has changed from an emotional unattached third person onlooker to a suddenly very much involved witness of the scenery; in their head actually being there due to catchy description that breathes life into the imaginary reality of fanfiction. The reader can now almost feel the sinister menace that radiates off of our dear Professor at that very moment, causing thrilling goose bumps and therewith making it exciting to keep on reading.

Of course one can overdo it; being _too_ descriptive is annoying and boring for the reader because it takes too much time for...well, what everybody is secretly waiting for. ^^

Our point here is, that male-oriented porn films usually don't do it for girls and woman since most of the time they totally lack **(2)** to **(4)** ; you're hardly ever given anything other than the basic information. And for most females, that sucks.

Don't get us wrong; we're not implying that women wouldn't appreciate a short and kinky one-shot PWP! It's just that, even in a smut-loaded, two-page PWP there WILL be some sort of _explanation_ on why things are they way they are!

We're pretty sure that it will be hard to find _just one fanfic_ (and even if you found one we're sure that there'll be some sort of explanationwithin the first five to ten sentences.) that starts the same way an average male-oriented porn film does: Several people standing/lying/sitting around _naked_. Come on?! We know that porn is usually on a low budget but can't their actors not even bring their own clothes (at least for the first five minutes before everybody jumps into action)?

It's just ridiculous to female understanding. Undressing is an art itself, but once more standard male porn has ripped that aspect away from the female viewer.

Hence, we were delighted to see the latest development in female-oriented "porn" (We are still hesitant to label it that way since the word has such a negative connotation.), the immense success of a certain kinky trilogy by a former British fanfiction writer (You all know who we're talking of, are you not? ;)) which is on everybody's lips at present.^^

Men all around the globe finally seem to start realising that woman think differently when it comes to (written) sexual stimulation. Sadly, they don't understand. The books have gotten a lot of criticism, from both males (Who must have been upright confused due to their limited ability of telling fantasy from reality as it seems.) and females. The latter saw their longstanding fight in emancipation movement in danger. Yeah, whatever.  

Honestly, we don't get it. We can absolutely not comprehend that weird reaction to a modern Cinderella tale (which has admittedly been spiced up with a few cable binders and riding crops but definitely nothing too explicit) that once started as a simple Twilight fanfic on fanfiction.net. Has the world gone completely nuts???

But anyway, back to the Harry Potter fics. Equally to above mentioned trilogy, the growing sexualisation of the characters in HP fanfiction has raised a brow or two, as far as we know including JKR herself.

*facepalm* Once more, we're wondering if the world is just plain ignorant, loves to play dumb or actually is that naïve to not even take painfully obvious facts into consideration which explain this development very, very easily?!

Let's say the average child has been around six to nine years old when he/she has watched the "Philosopher's Stone" in cinema. Unless they had not read the books so far, we're sure that many children have been encouraged to do so after having watched the very first Potter movie. Therewith, many of them have become rather fond of the characters they read about and whom they have been watching (in an innocent way for the time being) on the big and small screen over the years.

However, children grow up.

During the TEN years where there has been a new Harry Potter movie on an almost yearly basis, these formerly six to nine year old children have hit puberty and became young adults; being sixteen to nineteen (!) years of age when the final Harry Potter movie came out. I mean, seriously guys, if this age group isn't the one to have the right to explore their newly discovered sexual urges, which one is???

Suddenly having to deal with a changing body and with strong, often terrifying desires isn't easy. Parents usually are no big help since they rather seem to like to ignore the awaking sexuality of their offspring or even wanting them to suppress it instead of encouraging them to embrace these new feelings without fear or embarrassment. As a result, what is normally left are frustrated, insecure and scared teenagers who might even hate themselves for feeling the way they do. And yet, they can't help it.

Hence, to our understanding it's only natural to turn to trusted fictional characters instead who can't judge or reject them for their thoughts and ideas. By involving those characters in their kinky fantasies, young people are given the opportunity to explore their own likes and dislikes, getting to know themselves better without having the sword of Damocles hanging over them.

Fantasising is an incredibly important part of finding one's self for every human being, and personally, we don't see any harm in the sexual aspect of fanfiction. Fanfiction doesn't nurture any perverse inclinations, no Sir, on the contrary!

Dirty fanfics help dealing with the secret desires which _already do exist_ in a person and don't cause them; they don't put "silly ideas in a child's head" as some alarmed parents might think, even though their "child" might be twenty years old already. No, from what we've learned fanfics rather have a therapeutical value. Sometimes it helps greatly to write something down in all its "ugliness" and unvarnished truth to get rid of it in your head.

But not only adolescents and young people profit from the benefits of fanfiction for self-recognition and self-finding. Growing older is a tricky and difficult process that never stops and the older you get, the more (often unwanted) responsibilities are forced upon you in daily life. Accordingly, fanfiction can also become some sort of save haven for older readers and writers who want to forget about their annoying every day worries and duties; giving them the possibility to free themselves from that burden for a limited and precious little period of time when they can be anyone they want to be, do whatever they want to do (represented by the story's heroine) without having to fear the brutal and constricting consequences of reality.

Conclusively, we came up with the realisation that, to our understanding, the quintessence of reading/writing fanfiction is this:

A priceless chance to escape from real life for a little while, to restore the inner equilibrium and not a breeding ground for perversion and silly or dangerous ideas as some 'worried' people tend to sadly misinterpret it. It's funny that mankind always seem to fear greatly what they don't understand...but stigmatize those who do at the same time instead of listening to them and learning. :(

 

★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★

 

For all those who are curious on where to find the kind of fics we've been referring to through this entire essay and which have been the basis and reason for writing this article in the first place, (We weren't sure if was okay to name them individually for legal reasons, so we did rather forbear doing so.), you're very welcome to have a look at The TV-Junkie's official 'favourites lists'. We've been working hard to rediscover all these stories after the tragic removal of M-rated fics on fanfiction.net. Unfortunately we couldn't retrieve _all_ of them but we still think we've managed to come up with quite a representative collection. If you happen to have a question or are looking for a specific type of story, don't hesitate to PM either 'WolfInTheShadows' or 'TheTV-Junkie'. :)

Most of the stories can be found here:

<http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2804809/TheTV_Junkie>

Those which no longer exist there can now be found here now:

[http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/bookmarks](../../../users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/bookmarks)

In conclusion, let us say that it has been a real pleasure to give this very interesting topic an analytical approach. You dear readers have rocked our socks with all your feedback and ideas! So lots of thanks to all of you!!! :D

Even thought this is the final chapter of this essay we're still happy to answer questions and/or are open for discussing the topic.

One reader asked for the sources we used for our psychological statements. Well, that's a little tricky. Since the authors of this work have no intention of making this essay a doctorial dissertation or publish it in some scientific magazine we didn't think it necessary to archive these sources; the "Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" is simply supposed to be an interesting fun read. Furthermore, due to the fact that several people have worked on this article I guess it will be hard to point each source individually.

As we have stated more than once, the majority of our statements are based on subjective conjecture, personal experience, talking to a couple of people, common sense and a few series of tests we did with a small test group. We don't claim that all our assumptions are irrefutable. It's just OUR interpretation, making perfect sense to US and as it seems it also does to many readers as well. Hence, we sincerely believe that what we wrote isn't made up out of thin air.^^

I (The TV-Junkie) on my part have mainly used the knowledge I've gathered over the years since the dynamic of dominance and submission has awaken my interest so I'm afraid I can't give you any other detailed source than the thoughts in my head (What I've already done by writing this article^^.) and what I've learned in psychology in school for quite some time. I've been dealing with this topic for so many years that meanwhile it's all kind of a blur on where or when I got which piece of information. Sorry! ;)

Nevertheless, we have just checked out the internet on possible sources; those who are interested ought to try and type "The psychology behind...*put your topic you would like to know more about, for example 'dominance and submission' here*" into a search engine of your choice. From what we've seen there are plenty of sites that have pretty good explanations.

 

Yours,

 

'WolfInTheShadows' and 'TheTV-Junkie'

 

************************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*************************************

 

 **A/N:** Now that we're done with "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" I (The TV-Junkie) will dig into working on the next chapter of "Embracing My Very Own Darkness", promise! ;) It's plotted out already, so I just need some time to write it down.^^

 


End file.
